


Comfort

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Bucky returns from a mission and you take care of him.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Comfort

You gasped when you got out of the shower and found Bucky sitting on your bed. But your initial shock quickly gave way to excitement as you tackled him.

“I can’t believe you’re finally home. You’ve been gone forever.” 

“It’s only been three weeks, doll.” 

“It felt like forever,” you pouted as you nuzzled your nose against his neck. 

“Yeah. It really did,” he agreed after a moment. 

“Welcome home, Bucky,” you whispered as he held you. 

“It’s good to be home.” 

“How did the mission go?” 

“It was a total bust. The intel was bad so we wasted three weeks on stakeout.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault, doll,” he smiled half-heartedly. 

You could feel the weariness and the tension in him, so you started working on a knot in his shoulder, making him groan. 

“God, that feels good.” 

“Here, why don’t you sit up so I can make you feel better,” you smiled as you pulled away, making him pout. 

“I just wanna hold you, doll.” 

“There’ll be plenty of time for cuddles after you’re not as stiff as a board.” 

“You’re too good to me. You know that?” he grinned as he repositioned himself as you sat on your knees behind him. 

“I like to think I’m just the right amount of good to you,” you murmured as you focused on his lower back, kneading the tight muscles. 

The room was quiet except for when you would occasionally hit a particularly sensitive spot and his breath would hitch and you would mutter an apology. 

“How are you, doll?” he asked after a while.

“I’m good. I just got back from a mission two days ago.” 

“What was the assignment?” he grunted as you dug your knuckle into a knot in his shoulder blade. 

“Rich guy in LA was funding a terrorist cell. Nat and I had to convince him to give up some information.” 

“Convince how?” he growled and you felt his shoulders tense up. 

“Hey, I just got you relaxed. Stop that.” 

“You know I hate when you have to get close to those skeezeballs.” 

“I was safe. I was with Nat the whole time. All I had to do was slip a little truth serum in his drink and Natasha did the rest.” 

You heard him exhale and felt the tension loosen beneath your hands. 

“You know I can handle myself,” you huffed. 

“I know that, doll. You can certainly take me on.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” you giggled as you wrapped your arms around him, leaning your chin on his shoulder. “I missed you,” you sighed. 

“I missed you too. Can I hold you now, doll?”

“Absolutely. Why don’t we go to bed?” You suggested. “You must be exhausted.” 

“Maybe a little,” he yawned. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

You shooed him off the bed so you could turn down the comforter. He kicked off his shoes and proceeded to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt. 

As he slid into bed with you, he immediately wound his arms around your waist and pulled you tight against him, legs tangling with yours. The little tension that remained drained away as you slid your hand under the back of his shirt scratching slightly as you pulled him even closer. He let out a full exhale before inhaling and sighing. 

“That’s what I was waiting for,” you giggled. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since I left,” he mumbled into your hair. “It’s so good to be home.” 

“Good night, Bucky.” 

“Good night, doll.” 

You were even more entangled when you woke up. And the sight of his clear blue eyes gazing at you was enough to make your heart skip a beat. 

“Good morning, handsome,” you mumbled unthinkingly. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he gave you a tight squeeze before pecking you on the lips. 

You both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. You had never kissed before. Not beyond forehead or cheek kisses at least. A million thoughts raced through your mind, but the one that was winning out was “kiss him”. 

Before you could act on the loudest thoughts, he started to speak. 

“I’m s-“ 

You placed your finger over his lips as you leaned into him. 

“Do not say the word ‘sorry’, if you aren’t. And if you are, please just go. I don’t want to hear that from you. I can’t take it,” you whispered. 

You pulled away, not wanting to see the truth. It had been a mistake. He regretted it. You slid out from under the covers, but he reached out to grab your wrist. It was loose enough that you could have escaped if you wanted to, but firm enough to stop you. 

“Y/n, wait. Look at me.” 

You turned around slowly, not ready to face him but knowing you had to. 

“Y/n, doll. I’m not sorry. I thought you were. I’ve been wantin’ to do that for ages.” 

“Really?” 

“Cross my heart. Now, how about you come back over here for some kissing and some cuddling. And then I take you out on a proper date.” 

You grinned and slid back under the covers. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I was thinking I’d start here,” he kissed your forehead. “And then move here.” Your cheek. And then here,” he kissed behind your ear. And then down your neck. 

“I meant for the date, you dork,” you teased, trying not to sound quite so breathless. 

He smirked. 

“Oh, for that? I can’t tell ya. It’s a surprise.” 

“Oh? I think you don’t have any idea.” 

“Prove it.” 

“Suit yourself. I’ll tell you.” He sat up in bed. “Well after we get out of bed, I’d tell you to put on your favorite casual outfit. I’m partial to the green sundress, but your choice. We’d go into the city. Lunch at our favorite diner. After that we’d duck into your favorite bookstore, the one with a blind date with a book. Then we’d sit in the park, take turns reading out loud from whatever book we’d picked up. Breakfast for dinner from that waffle truck near the planetarium. And then you spend the rest of the night watching the stars.” 

You started to make fun of him for saying you and not we, but he continued before you got the chance. 

“And I get to spend the rest of the night watching you.” 

Your breath caught and you tried to sound cool when you responded. 

“You certainly do well under pressure.” 

He chuckled and he stroked your cheek. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, doll. I’ve had it all planned for a long time.” 

“The kisses or the date?” you giggled. 

“The date. The kiss was not planned but I’m really glad it happened. What do you say, doll? Will you go on a date with me?” 

“I’d love to, Bucky.” 

“Now can I kiss you again?” 

“I suppose,” you flirted. “Now where was it you wanted to start? Here?” 

You kissed his forehead and followed his path. When you bit at the column of his throat he growled “here” and yanked you down to kiss him on the lips. 

After a lot of kisses and snuggles, you went your separate ways to get ready for your date. You wore the green dress he’d mentioned. He brought you a bouquet of your favorite flowers and kissed you on the cheek. 

Your first date was as perfect as he had described. The second was even better.


End file.
